stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
316: Morpholomew
Morpholomew, A.K.A. Experiment 316, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to morph organisms into any other organism, after seeing the target organism or a photo of the target organism at least once before. However, somebody who has been morphed (even into an organism of a different species) keeps the same voice and needs 316 to change back. His one true place is at a costume store morphing people into celebrities. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Stitch pulled Lilo's skateboard from a hay umbrella and his pod flew into a fountain. The episode features a crossover with characters from American Dragon: Jake Long. Personality Morpholomew is very curious, as he chased a noise which he found out to be a rabbit. He is also one of the few experiments that demand payment, which he considers to be chicken legs. He loves chicken legs so much, that he can easily go through dozens of buckets of them in only a few minutes. While he is cautious of others at first, he is friendly and trusting, as he immediately befriended Stitch after the latter chased him and pronounced him his cousin and ally, even shaking hands. He is fairly relaxed and doesn't mind helping people. He also seems to have a sense of humor, as he once changed Gantu into a harmless bunny. Appearance Morpholomew is a small red blob-like experiment with a small body, two arms, two legs, a short tail, a thin mouth and dark eyes. Special Abilities Morpholomew can alter the appearance of any organism he touches into any other, even if it's not the same species. The organism's vocal cords stay identical, however. He can morph his own body instead of others, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He is able to speak fluent English. Weaknesses Morpholomew must have the image of the requested form in his head for the transformation to work. ''Stitch! Morpholomew made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime, where he fell under Hämsterviel's possession under unknown circumstances. He was modified to morph his own body instead of others, and was given a vocabulary. At an unknown time after this, Lilo, now an adult, took a vacation with her daughter, Ani, to an island in Japan where, unbeknownst to them, Stitch resided at the time. Ani met Stitch, who mistook her for a de-aged Lilo, and they played together happily. Hämsterviel took advantage of this and sent Gantu to use Morpholomew to take the image of her and distract Stitch long enough to capture him. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m15s193.png|Morpholomew's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h17m54s160.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m55s62.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h47m52s157.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h48m03s181.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h48m10s251.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-12h49m50s177.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h20m34s198.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h49m13s82.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h49m41s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h18m20s182.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h20m50s122.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m10s63.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h18m33s62.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h50m12s148.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m25s172.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h49m53s13.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h50m36s8.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m37s70.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h51m14s82.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-09h51m03s174.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-10h18m45s178.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h22m48s123.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-10h18m59s42.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h22m59s74.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m05s199.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m10s251.png vlcsnap-2013-09-20-10h19m28s117.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m18s51.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h19m07s123.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m28s166.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m46s67.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m04s249.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m47s167.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m56s27.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m02s71.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m13s138.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m20s1.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m31s46.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m36s161.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m50s43.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m58s101.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m05s190.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m36s245.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m56s189.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h27m02s247.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h27m11s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h56m58s19.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h59m37s152.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m03s141.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m08s206.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m28s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h00m20s190.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m37s196.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m42s16.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h01m22s79.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h57m50s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h01m53s171.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h51m55s142.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m10s248.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m51s67.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m55s108.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m58s144.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m37s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m18s81.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m27s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-09h48m08s117.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m45s106.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h55m24s2.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m19s182.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m25s224.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m32s42.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h57m25s253.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m42s242.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h17m44s234.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m47s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m09s251.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m51s83.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m55s117.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h17m57s149.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m30s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h19m06s35.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m02s179.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m39s26.png vlcsnap-2013-07-09-10h18m48s126.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m08s248.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m32s225.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h33m28s244.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h33m36s62.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h35m25s169.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h35m34s245.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m13s9.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m26s247.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h34m51s46.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h38m24s135.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h38m38s45.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m46s203.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m52s252.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m02s99.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m35s147.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m46s41.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m04s144.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h39m42s183.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m24s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h54m09s94.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m29s140.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m35s191.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m40s246.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m54s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h53m16s4.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-09h14m20s134.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h41m16s89.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h41m57s239.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m08s106.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m13s151.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m33s94.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m37s139.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m44s210.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m50s2.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m57s88.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h43m55s153.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m21s152.png|Morpholomew with Lilo, Stitch, Jake Long, Trixie and Fu Dog vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m08s21.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m40s87.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m55s233.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m03s44.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m20s220.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m44s218.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m24s216.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m35s193.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m45s51.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m21s165.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m44s138.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m17s47.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m07s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-20h28m43s68.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m28s149.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m49s61.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h50m25s202.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h50m15s97.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m23s12.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m46s243.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m55s62.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m06s165.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m14s252.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m24s125.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m31s187.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m37s237.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m04s13.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m09s52.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m15s115.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m24s201.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m29s243.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m35s39.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m56s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h37m18s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h37m27s108.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-10h00m38s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h43m29s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m43s217.png 316anime.png|Morpholomew in Stitch! anime panes54.jpg Trivia *Morpholomew is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Shrink, and Leroy. *Lilo initially planned to name 316 "Changer", but Trixie convinced her that he should have a better name, with Spud being the one to name him "Morpholomew". *Morpholomew's name may be a reference to the apostle Bartholomew. *Morpholomew greatly resembles Morph from Treasure Planet in form, color, and that they both have shapeshifting powers. *When Jake Long was in his dragon form, he was mistaken for Morpholomew by Gantu. *Morpholomew's pod color is yellow. *Morpholomew is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 316. Primary function: Shapeshifter". *Morpholomew is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Morpholomew is the only experiment from a crossover episode that appeared in the Stitch! anime. Category:Experiments Category:Males